Cursor
+ × (N - C) |var= |intro=Cookie Clicker Classic }} The Cursor is initially the cheapest building. It automatically clicks the cookie once every 10 seconds. Its starting cost is 15 cookies and increases by 15% with every purchase. Despite its low cookie output initially, further upgrades would allow it to scale with the game progression, albeit poorly and slowly. Additionally, the cursor item is split into two aspects, namely the mouse and cursor itself. Therefore, it should be noted that the upgrade may have differing effects on either entity. As the first economic engine a player can buy, the cursor is the first to go obsolete. However, its endgame upgrades cause it to return as one of the most useful investments, when taken in combination with a general growth strategy. Late game upgrades to the cursor cause it to power up off every other building a player buys, giving a multiplicative effect that mimics quadratic value. By the time a player is unlocking the last few achievements and upgrades in a playthrough, their cursor cloud has become their third or even second highest income generator. With the final cursor upgrade and enough other buildings, cursors could in theory become the lynchpin of a endgame economy. In practice, all achievements can be unlocked while Antimatter Condensers and Prisms are still the heart of a player's economy, and cursors are just beginning to catch up. Achievements Do note that total number of buildings used in the MAX CPS calculation does not include cursors. Upgrades Note that Carpal tunnel prevention cream and Ambidextrous '''only stack with '''Reinforced index finger. All other upgrades are not affected by the multiplier. In Cookie Clicker Classic The cursor is the cheapest. It will auto-click the Cookie for you. It costs 1 cookies at first and has 0.2 CpS. As of the 0.124 update, when the Elder Pledge is purchased, Cursor output increases by +1 for the first cursor purchase, and by +1.5 for every subsequent cursor purchased. Each cursors produces cookies according to the following formula, rounded to the nearest integer: \text {Cookies/5 seconds} = \text {amount of Cursors} \times 1.5 + 0.5 Or equivalently: \text {CpS} = \text {amount of Cursors} \times 0.3+0.1 Trivia *It would cost 514,818,869,388 cookies to get a total of 160 cursors for Quadrillion fingers. *It would cost 137,901,208,049,459 cookies to get a total of 200 cursors for Quintillion fingers, and 17,987,114,093,421 cookies for the 200th cursor. Nearly 65% of this cost would come from the final 10 of these cursors. *The achievement 'Of Mice and Men' is a reference to the novella by John Steinbeck of the same name. *It would cost 36,938,706,618,205,165 (37 quadrillion) cookies to get a total for 240 cursors for Sextillion fingers, with over 95% of that cost coming from the last 10 cursors. *The last Cursor for the Dr. T achievement will cost 24.804 septillion cookies (unless you use any of the upgrades which reduce building price). *If one were to use a single unupgraded cursor, unaided by heavenly chips to purchase 200 of every other building, it would take somewhere around 12,020,000,000,000,000 (over twelve quadrillion) years to bake the required amount of cookies. *Assuming that the highest number of cookies in the bank Javascript can store in a double is 1.798e308, you can "only" buy 5060 cursors. The last one would cost you 1.764e308 cookies, or a hundred and seventy-six uncentillion. Further cursors could be bought, but after the 5060th cursor, the price will become infinity for each cursor, requiring cheating to make further purchases. This would raise the theoretical limit to 1.798e308 cursors, after which the next purchased cursor would cause it to read as infinite cursors. However, the game would become unstable from lag long before that point could be reached. *You will need 52,917 buildings that are not cursors to have more CpS per cursor than with an antimatter condenser. This is currently impossible without cheating, as before that point, every building would cost more than the maximum amount of cookies you can have. With the addition of the Octillion Fingers upgrade, Cursors can have a higher CpS than Time Machines. This would make Cursors the 4th most valuable building. *Cursors are currently the only buildings that don't unlock a Grandma upgrade. *The achievement "Finger clickin' good" relates to the slogan from KFC, "It's finger lickin' good". *The "& Knuckles" from the description of the achievement "Thumbs, phalanges, metacarpals" is a reference to the game Sonic & Knuckles, as well as the Internet meme of adding "& Knuckles" to the titles of movies and video games. Category:Items Category:Buildings Category:Cookie Clicker Classic Category:Buyable